Dia oscuro
by AriaTaisho
Summary: Mal summary lo se! Inuyasha y Kagome y los demas fueron a una aldea que necesitaba ayuda pero un sueño la persigue a Kagome un sueño que paso hace mucho tiempo!
1. epilogo

taran! mi primer fic! XD

a quienes lean esto ojala me tengan paciencia porque ni yo misma me entiendo XD!

bueno a disfrutar del fic! XD

seeee!

* * *

-¡no!-grite mientras caía de rodillas

-¡no!-volvi a gritar mientras sollozos quebraban mi garganta

-estoy bien-susurro en un intento de consolarme

-¡no estas bien!-volví a sollozar

-no es tu culpa-volvio a susurrar

-¡si lo es!-grite mientras lo zarandeaba un poco

-tranquila todo estará bien-sonrio mientras cogía mi mano y la entrelazaba con la suya-solo debes esperar

-¡a que!-grite colerica

-la pregunta es a quien-susurro para después cerrar sus ojos

* * *

taran! mi primer fanfic XD bueno prologo XD de nuevo XD

jejejeje no me maten prometo que esta historia sera d capis!

no se ustedes pero yo me aburro de leer tanto! quiero llegar al final! *jejeje*

nah! ni modo

**fin de la transmisión :)**


	2. el consuelo

taran! el siguiente cap largo! XD lo se

buano! vamos a ver el fic!

* * *

-¡no!-grito kagome al levantarse vio a los lados...había sido un sueño suspiro aliviada y volvió a recostarse-_ya van 3 dias con la misma_ pesadilla-penso mientras se acurrucaba en su cama-espero que no se vuelva a repetir-susurro para luego cerrar sus ojos

* * *

-oigan no creen que..

-¡No!-contradijeron rapidamente al monje

-Pero..

-¡No!- volvieron a contradecir

Miroku se quedo callado y vio hacia el techo de la cabaña-_kami esta gente no me deja opinar_-bufo y miro de nuevo hacia el frente y fruncio el seño-¡Oigan yo solo iba a decir que la señorita kagome no ha venido porque tiene problemas con los exámenes!-

-Si clao como no-ironizo Sango-si cree que vamos a dejarlo opinar cosas que no son..-paro el sermón del monje y se puso roja-¡quite su mano de ahí!-y como siempre visito la residencia la mano de sango a su especial cliente el cachete de Miroku

-¡No soy yo Sango mi mano tiene vida propia!-exclamo el monje sobandose la parte lastimada

-¡Ya dejense de peleas!-grito shippo ganándose una mirada confundida de los ''contrincantes''

-¿Que pasa shippo?-pregunto Sango mientras se acercaba al zorrito-te ocurre algo-susurro poniendo la palma de su mano en la frente del zorrito

-¡no me pasa nada!-grito el zorrito-¡¿No se han dado cuenta?!-volvio a gritar mientras movía sus mano de arriba para abajo

-¿de que?-pregunto el monje sentándose al lado de Sango

-Inuyasha no esta-aviso shippo y luego se dio cuenta de su error

-¡Que es el colmo Kagome no va ni 4 dias en su época!-grito Sango mientras daba vueltas en la cabaña

-Sango entiende que...-el monje se quedo callado al ver la mirada que le envió Sango-_si su mirada fuera un puñal ya me hubiera destazado_-trago duro ante sus pensamientos

Sango bufo y se sentó era cierto Inuyasha por mucho que lo negara extrañaba a Kagome, sonrió y cerro los ojos-_espero que no peleen_-penso para luego dedicarse a dormir

* * *

-¡Bien! ya estoy aqui-susurro Inuyasha mientras miraba hacia la puerta del pozo y bufo,haciendo que su flequillo se alzara un poco, mientras abría la puerta

Salto hacia el árbol sagrado y se acomodo en la rama que daba justo a la ventana de la chica, sonrió y cerro los ojos ¡ah! que paz había en ese lugar no se oía a parejas discutiendo, fruncio el seño al recordar la escena anterior era mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad-_parece que si en esa cabaña_-penso mientras se acurrucuba mas en aquella rama y miraba fijamente aquella ventana sonrío sin poder evitarlo y luego se reprendió por ello-¡kuso que me pasa!-grito y se dio cuenta de su error tarde

-Inuyasha que haces ahí entra-dijo la chica sin alzar demasiado su voz sabia de antemano que el la escucharia

Inuyasha salto de nuevo pero esta vez quedo en frente de la muchacha y se dedico unos segundos observándola su cabello revuelto, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, su mirada cansada, fruncio el seño-¿tuviste una pesadilla?

Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos como el podía saber que tuvo una pesadilla

-¿como lo...

-cualquiera lo sabría con ese aspecto de asustada que tienes-aviso inuyasha entrando a la habitación de la muchacha

-oh-susurro la chica-la proxima vez me lavare el rostro-susurro denuevo

-huelo el miedo-contesto Inuyasha con simpleza-si te lavas el rostro igualmente olere tu miedo

-bueno entonces no puedo hacer nada-contesto Kagome sonriendole al hanyou

Inuyasha se ruborizó ante aquella sonrisa y se sentó al pie de la cama de la muchacha

-¿de que era la pesadilla?-pregunto mirando fijamente a la azabache

-eh? pues de una situación que tuve que pasar hace mucho tiempo-inuyasha noto como la mirada de ella se oscurecía un poco

-¿me lo prodrias contar?-pregunto viendo hacia el techo de la habitación

Kagome sonrió ante aquello y se sentó al lado de Inuyasha

-es sobre mi padre-dijo dejando escapar un suspiro

-¿tu padre?-pregunto con ingenuidad el hanyou haciendo sonreír de soslayo a la azabache

-si, lo recuerdo muy bien desgraciadamente-dijo para luego comenzar a relatar aquel momento

* * *

-Papá-se veía a una niña correr hacia un señor que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos

-Kagome donde habías estado tu mamá preparo la cena-le aviso el hombre dándole pequeños besos en la frente

La niña solo pudo asentir y entrar como si el alma se le fuera en ello a la casa

-Mamá, tengo ham..-para en seco viendo a su madre desmayada y a su hermanito en el piso intentando levantarla

-¡Mamá!-grito arrodillandose y sacudiendo levemente a su madre

-que pasa por que tanto gri..-el hombre paro de hablar al ver a su esposa desmayada-¡naomi!-grito para también arrodillarse en frente de ella y sacudirla levemente

-¡Kagome, sale de aquí y lleva a tu hermano contigo!-

La susodicha asintió con lagrimas en los ojos y cogió a su hermanito, y lo salio de la casa de repente la casa exploto

-¡Mamá, Papá!-grito la niña corriendo hacia adentro de la casa

-Kagome-alguien llamo y ella corrió hacia esa voz

-¡no!-grito mientras caia de rodillas

-¡no!-volvio a gritar mientras sollozos quebraban su garganta

-estoy bien-susurro el hombre en un intento de consolarle

-¡no estas bien!-volvio a sollozar

-no es tu culpa-volvio a susurrar

-¡si lo es!-grito mientras lo zarandeaba un poco

-tranquila todo estará bien-sonrio mientras cogía la mano de la niña y la entrelazaba con la suya-solo debes esperar

-¡a que!-grito colerica

-la pregunta es a quien- susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos

-¡Papá!-grito zarandeandolo

-¡Papá!-volvio a gritar

-¡Papá!,¡Papá!,¡Papá!-grito mientras lo zarandeaba mas fuerte

sintió como alguien la cogía de atrás y la alzaba para abrazarla susurrandole palabras de consuelo, se soltó de aquella persona y vio como personas vestidas de rojo y anaranjado se llevaban a su Papa

-¿hay alguien mas?

-¡Mamá!-grito tratando de soltarse de nuevo de aquel agarre de esa señora vestida de blanco

-tranquila todo estará bien-susurro aquella señora sus ojos se aguaron y se aferro a aquella mujer llorando a mas no poder

después todo se volvió negro...

* * *

-al dia siguiente estaba en el hospital-dijo Kagome conteniendo las ganas de llorar-y mi Papá..-dijo apretando sus puños-el..

Se sintió aprisionada por unos brazos fuertes y protectores y comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba a la ropa de Inuyasha

-Inuyasha-susurro y como respuesta el la apretó mas fuerte contra si

-estoy aqui-sonrio de y se aferro mas al ahori del muchacho

-no me dejes-susurro denuevo

-nunca-aseguro el muchacho mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte

Kagome asintió y se acomodo en aquel pecho masculino

-estas mejor-susurro inuyasha mientras la separaba un poco de el para verla

-si, pero..-dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco-abrazame-dijo bajando la mirada

Inuyasha sonrió

-sus deseos son ordenes-dijo para luego abrazarla mucho mas fuerte que la vez anterior

-gracias-dijo la chica acomodándose

-por?

-por hacerme feliz inuyasha

-keh! no digas tonterias-dijo el muchacho totalmente rojo

Ella solo pudo reír un poco para luego acurrucarse en aquel pecho masculino

-_Papa no se a que te referías con aquellas palabras pero_-penso mientras cerraba sus ojos-_creo que ya encontré lo que necesito_-sonrio ante sus pensamientos y se dedico a dormir

* * *

tan!

ya esta perdón por la demora! XD

se que este fanfic esta muy meloso! pero... nah! es verdad

el próximo sera chistoso se los prometo!

**Fin de la transmisión :)**


	3. engaño

Konichiwa! aqui reportandose a quien extrañaban ok no T-T

buaaano aqui esta el fic! XD

* * *

rin!,rin!,rin!

-_Maldito despertador, gracias por darte la dignidad de sonar el dia sabado!_-penso Kagome mientras se levantaba de la cama-claro el dia jueves ni viernes sonaste-bufo mientras cogia el aparato entre sus manos-ahora-en su boca se formo una sonrisa maliciosa-vas a pagar!-grito aventando el relog al suelo rompiendolo en su acto-ahhhh!-gimio mientras se recostaba denuevo en su cama-ahora si a dormir todo el condenado dia-susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos, para luego abrirlos de golpe-yo dije eso-susurro mientras se tocaba los labios-vaya, las mañas se te pegan-susurro para luego ver por la ventana-_no ha venido_-en su rostro aparecio una mueca de tristeza-_ni modo_

-siempre-se repitio en la mente de la azabache y ella engancho una sonrisa-gracias Iuyasha-susurro para luego dormir

* * *

-necesito tiempo-suplico un joven mientras miraba a una mujer tan fria como la nieve

-no!-grito la mujer parandose de golpe-no-susurro mientras se aferraba a aquel joven

-porfavor-suplico el muchacho

-no-volvio a decir la mujer mientras acariciaba su rostro-tomalo o dejalo-susurro bajando la mirada

-no puedo romper su corazon!

-no me importa!

-a mi si!

-tu me amas a mi no a ella!

-ya no se-susurro el joven mientras se soltaba del agarre de la mujer-no se a quien amo

-no porfavor tu me amas lo se!

-pero yo no estoy seguro!

-no-susurro la mujer mientras trataba de abrazar denuevo a aquel muchacho-no me dejes

-nunca-aseguro el joven mientras abrazaba posesivamente a la mujer

-Te amo-susurro la chica mientras cerraba los ojos

-yo tambien te amo kikyo-susurro el joven mientras la aferraba mas contra si

* * *

tan! lo se prometi ultimo cap este XD pero no...

perdonen esque estoy desde mi tablet y la condenada escribe y medio segundo despues se borra! y es nueva 0_0

*._. poker face*

**fin de la transmision :)**


End file.
